Meaning Of Sacrifice
by Katy Starcatcher
Summary: "Jangan pura-pura bodoh Xerx! Kau nyaris mati hanya karena kau pikir aku mati! Kau pikir itu lucu?" "Bukan tidak percaya, aku hanya 'berperan'." Gaje, OOC, Abal. Dun like dun read.


**Hello! Sori kebanyakan ulangan ga bisa update! Tolong tetap menunggu ya!**

**Ini hanya karangan imaginasi setelah pestanya Yura, jadi klo ga sesuai Retrace 59 nanti jangan marah ya….**

**Ok! Here goes~~~**

**Disclaimer: Dun own PH, Jun-sensei yang punya**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Meaning of Sacrifice**

**.**

Lorong mansion Reinsworth sunyi senyap.

Semua orang sudah tidur, tentu saja karena insiden di mansion Yura itu benar-benar membuat lelah dan kebanyakan dari mereka terluka. Karena Pandora sudah penuh dengan pasien, maka kebanyakan dari mereka dipindah ke sini untuk sementara.

Tapi, tak semuanya tidur.

Liam Lunnets, salah seorang anggota Pandora yang juga merupakan pelayan dari Pangeran Barma, mengendap-ngendap pelan di lorong yang kosong itu, ditemani oleh cahaya kecil dari lilin yang dipegangnya di tangan kirinya. Ia hanya menggunakan kacamata cadangannya, jadi penglihatannya tak begitu baik. Kepala, tangan, dn kakinya dibalut perban, dan masih ada sisa-sisa bercak darah di beberapa bagian.

Liam menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia akan kena masalah besar kalau seorang pelayan Reinsworth tahu. Dengan langkah yang pelan, dia terus berjalan dan berhenti di kamar yang paling pojok.

Pelan-pelan ia buka pintunya dan melongok ke dalam.

"Xerx?" Bisiknya pelan. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau teman 'baik'-nya itu baik-baik saja. Memang secara fisik, luka Liam terlihat lebih parah, namun dibandingkan dengan teman baiknya satu ini, baginya luka seperti ini bukan masalah.

Perlahan-lahan, ia masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Lilin ia letakkan di sebuah meja kecil. Liam mendesah panjang. Pikirnya, teman baiknya sudah tidur.

"Ada orang di situ?"

Liam terperanjat ketika ia bisa melihat iris merah darah melihatnya dari tumpukan bantal dan selimut tebal. Cahaya lilin memang redup, namun tanpa lilinpun Liam merasa iris mata orang yang satu ini bisa terlihat seperti menyala dalam gelap.

"Xerx, kau masih bangun?" Tanya Liam.

"Terlalu sakit. Sulit tidur." Gerutu Xerxes. Kepala pria berambut _silver_ ini muncul dari tumpukan bantal.

Liam memindah lilin kecil itu ke atas meja di sebelah Break. Break melihatnya dengan tatapan lelah, dan Liam bisa menebak keadaan temannya itu.

"Liam, kenapa kau berjalan-jalan keliling? Sudah malam lagi. Kau tak sabar kembali ke kantor~?" Canda Break.

"Diam Xerxes." Liam menjawab kasar.

"Liam jahat padaku, iya kan Emily?" Break (pura-pura) menangis dan bertanya pada bonekanya yang selalu di dekatnya, Emily.

"Ya! Ya! Liam jahat!" Emily menjawab pertanyaan 'tuan'nya.

Liam mendesah panjang dan duduk di atas kursi di sebelah temannya.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Tanya Liam. Luka-lukanya terasa sedikit perih.

"Sejak disiksa dokter." Candanya lagi, sambil bermain dengan Emily.

"Nee Liam, kau tidak kembali saja?" Tanya Break, setelah ia merasa bingung mengapa temannya diam terus. Liam menatapnya tajam, sebelum sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Break.

"Kau benar BENAR bodoh Xerx."

Break mengusap-ngusap belakang kepalanya. Sudah dua kali Liam memukulnya di hari yang sama. Break mulai menyesali dirinya karena ia sudah nyaris buta.

"Kenapa sih kau, Liam?" Tanya Break. Meski ia tersenyum, dari matanya tersorot sinar marah.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Xerx! Kau nyaris mati hanya karena kau pikir aku mati! Kau pikir itu lucu?" Jawab Liam marah. Break sedikit kaget. Jarang Liam marah seperti ini. Memang kekuatan chain Liam, March Hare, adalah pura-pura mati. Break saja sampai tertipu.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Gilbert-sama!" Lanjut Liam. Break diam saja.

"Kau pikir pengorbananmu itu ada artinya ya?" Liam bertanya sinis.

"H-hei, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu sih?" Break bertanya balik.

Keduanya diam.

"Xerx…" Bisik Liam.

Break melihatnya, mengunggunya melanjutkan. Sebenarnya ia ingin duduk dan menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya itu, tapi lukanya terlalu dalam, dan ia belum makan. Ia memang mengakui ia terlalu lemah untuk duduk.

"Kau tak sadar ya, kita selalu ada di sampingmu?" Tanya Liam putus asa. Break tak menjawab, menunduk ke bawah.

"Kau tak sadar, sebenarnya kita selalu mendukungmu. Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting." Lanjut Liam. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa ia katakan pada temannya itu.

Di sisi Lain, Break diam seribu bahasa. Ia sebenarnya tak sadar akan semua hal itu. Pikirnya ia hanya berjuang seorang diri.

"Masih ada Sharon-sama. Masih ada juga Gilbert-sama dan yang lainnya. Kalau kau mati bagaimana? Apa kau tidak kasihan jika kau melihat Sharon-sama menangis?" Desis Liam.

Break tidak menjawab.

"_Kumohon, kumohon kabulkan permintaanku…"_

'Permohonannya juga belum kukabulkan.' Pikir Break. Ia merasa benar-benar merasa lelah. Gerak pun rasanya sakit.

"Jujur saja, Xerx. Apa arti pengorbananmu sih?" Liam putus asa, merasa temannya ini keras kepala.

"Kau tak bisa percaya pada kami ya?"

Tanpa disangka Liam, Break tertawa. Liam merasa sangat sebal sekaligus terkejut. Bagaimana laki-laki ini bisa tertawa di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Liam, Liam…" Kata Break sambil tertawa. Liam merasa ingin menonjoknya lebih keras.

"Bukan tidak percaya, aku hanya 'berperan'." Jawab Break, dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Ber… Berperan?" Liam bertanya balik. Pria ini kadang-kadang membuatnya benar-benar bingung.

"Ya. Berperan." Jawabnya enteng.

"Apa maksudmu, Xerx?" Liam menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku hanya berperan. Peranku hanya menolong saat perlu. Kalau ada masalah, aku terjun. Tak jadi masalah bagiku, tak usah turut campur." Jelas Break. Senyumnya masih ada dan matanya terbuka setengah.

"…" Liam diam, mencoba meresapi perkataan Break.

"Kau tanya arti pengorbananku? Tanpa aku, Sharon sekarang pasti mati. Tak ada aku, Zai dan Gilbert sama-sama mati karena mereka saling menyerang. Kalau aku tak ada, kau akan mati dibunuh Baskerville, atau mati di sini karena kehabisan darah dan kesakitan." Jelas Break panjang lebar. Ia menarik selimutnya dan tidur-tiduran di atas sebuah bantal besar yang empuk.

"Kesakitan?… Maksudmu?" Liam benar-benar bingung.

"Begini, sebenarnya kebanyakan anggota Pandora juga dirawat dan benerapa dijahit atau dioperasi di sini. Saat giliranku, Morfin dan Sedatifnya tinggal satu, dan hanya cukup untuk satu orang." Break membalikkan badannya.

"Kau belum ditangani, maka kupersilahkan kau dulu~" Break tertawa lemah.

"Yaah, jadinya begitu kau selesai, mereka kehabisan Morfin dan Sedatif."

"Ka-Kalau begitu, kau bagaimana Xerx?"

"Yaah, lukaku dijahit langsung. Sakit juga, banyak yang memegangku." Jelas Break.

"Takut memberontak, kata mereka. Aku tidak teriak looh~" Kata Break bangga.

"KAU IDIOT YA? KAU BANGGA AKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU?" Liam nyaris teriak. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang bisa kuat dijahit tanpa sedatif atau obat pelumpuh, apalagi dengan luka sebesar itu.

Break tersenyum jahil.

"Tak salah kan?"

Liam diam. Dasar temannnya satu ini…

"Jadi?"

"Ya sakit sampai sekarang. Tidak berdarah lagi sih." Kata Break.

Liam mendesah. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Liam, aku beri tahu kau sesuatu." Break memaksa duduk, sebelum dicegah Liam.

"Bagiku, pengorbanan bukan apa-apa, waktuku tak lama kok." Senyumnya menghilang.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian baik-baik saja, terutama Sharon. Aku tak mau nasib mereka sama dengan keluarga Sinclair yang tak bisa kulindungi."

Liam merasa simpati dengan pengontrak chain Mad Hatter ini. Ia sudah terlalu lemah, dan terlalu banyak beban yang harus ditanggungnya. Liam tak menyangka Laki-laki yang terlihat santai, jahil, dan selalu tersenyum ini harus memikul beban yang ia tahu terlalu berat untuknya. Liam mengulurkan tangannya, dan menepuk bahu Break pelan.

"Kau tak sendiri. Ada kami yang dapat membantu mengangkat bebanmu itu." Kata Liam, tersenyum. Break membalas dengan senyuman lembut.

"Sudah hampir pagi! Tidur saja!" Gerutu Liam. Ia mengambil lilinnya, dan beranjak keluar.

"Liam?"Break menoleh ka arah pintunya. Liam menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa lagi?"

"Terima kasih."

Liam tersenyum, dan memutup pintu.

'_Ada kita, Xerxes. Jangan lupa.'_

_._

_

* * *

_

.

Sharon membuka pintu kamar pelayannya. Ia tak bisa tidur semalam, dan ia juga merasa 'kakak'nya terlalu kesakitan untuk tidur, apalagi ia tahu Break tidak diberi obat sedikitpun. Kemarin, ia menangis mendengar Break menjerit-jerit kesakitan.

Sharon menengok ke dalam dan menemukan pelayannya sedang tertidur lelap. Ia kelihatan sakit, tapi Sharon yakin ia tak akan apa-apa.

Sharon menutup pintunya pelan pelan, meninggalkan Xerxes Break yang sedang tertidur, dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

.

.

'_Terima Kasih Liam…. Sekarang… Aku mengerti.'_

.

.

_**-Tamat-**_

.

* * *

**Gaje! OOC! Abal!**

**Iya ga?**

**Ya berdasarkan pembaca sih.**

**Iya, Break boong. Dia teriak-teriak waktu dijahit. Kasian ama Liam aja, nanti dia syok berat XD.**

**Plis read n review. Thank you.**


End file.
